


Спасение

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Warhammer 40k
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Эпидемия чумы неверия





	Спасение

Они умирали.

Селия помнила, как это началось.

Они умирали в шпилях жилых домов, поднимавшихся в священные небеса Катура. Сверху вместе с солнечным светом мало-помалу начинал литься тяжелый смрад разлагающихся трупов. Поначалу семья Селии не обращала на это внимания – никто, кроме самой Селии. «Мама, почему так воняет?» – спрашивала она. Но мама пожимала плечами. Ей нужно было на работу. И проблемы аристократов, умиравших в точеных изысканных башнях, – Катур славился на весь Империум прекрасной архитектурой – ее не касались.

Потом начали умирать жители средних этажей. Тогда Селия впервые спросила мать: «Мама, а мы не умрем?» Мама снова пожала плечами, но Селия не успокаивалась: «Мама, а вдруг мы тоже умрем?»

В тот день родители вернулись с марлевыми повязками и какими-то таблетками, велев Селии обязательно носить первое и принимать второе. Они уверяли, что это лишь для профилактики, потому что опасности нет никакой, болеют только богачи…

Селия отлично знала, когда родители говорят правду, а когда притворяются. Сейчас они притворно хорохорились, но страх сочился у них буквально из всех пор.

Еще через день отец строго-настрого запретил Селии выходить из дому. «Но, папа, а как же схола…» – «Проживет без тебя твоя схола. У тебя есть учебники, догонишь дома. С учителями мы сами поговорим», – ответил тогда папа, и мама его поддержала. Они всегда поддерживали друг друга…

Запах становился невыносимым.

Откуда пошла эпидемия? Делали ли что-либо планетарные власти? Наверное, делали, по крайней мере, родители это обсуждали за ужином, но так ни к чему и не пришли. Катур был планетой-святыней, духовным маяком всего сектора. Может быть, болезнь занес кто-то из паломников – их прибывало до десяти миллионов ежемесячно.

Они умирали в храмах и по дороге в храм. Селии из окна видно было, как одни больные, еще живые, сталкивают к обочинам тела тех, кто уже умер. Излечить болезнь не представлялось возможным, и каждый заболевший знал, что его смерть – лишь вопрос времени.

На телах расцветали чудовищные гнойные бубоны. Руки истончались, пальцы, наоборот, распухали, и из-под мертвых желтых ногтей начинала сочиться сукровица. Жидкая коричневатая кровь вытекала из носа, из углов рта, из глаз, волосы выпадали, а зубы – зубы оставались в деснах, опухших и кровоточащих. Кожа темнела. Встав с постели, больной обнаруживал на своем теле настоящие трупные пятна, которые со временем чернели и брались целыми рядами бубонов. Задыхаясь, больные бродили между домов; похоже было, что они теряли зрение.

Селия тогда еще верила, что ее семьи это не коснется. Ведь они носили марлевые маски. И принимали таблетки для повышения иммунитета.

Но однажды папа вернулся домой очень встревоженным.

– Посмотри, – обратился он к маме, – ведь это просто нарывчик? У нас в цеху немудрено где-то поцарапаться и занести инфекцию…

– Конечно, дорогой, – сказала мама.

Она ушла в другую комнату, и Селия отчетливо расслышала ее рыдания.

Прошло еще несколько дней, и Селия увидела синюшные пятна на руках и ногах родителей, когда они встали с постелей. На простынях оставались потеки гноя – это лопались бубоны, которые оба, и папа, и мама, все еще называли «нарывчиками». Отец первым начал задыхаться, выкашливая сгустки коричневой крови.

А потом так же стала задыхаться и мама.

Кровь сочилась у обоих из ноздрей и из-под ногтей, отслоившихся на желтых опухших пальцах.

Тогда Селия уже узнала имя того, что случилось с ее родными.

Чума Неверия.

Это казалось невозможным, потому что Чумой Неверия заражались только отдаленные миры, близкие к Оку Ужаса, а Катур был посреди Империума, более того – он был одним из средоточий имперской веры, сюда стекались люди именно для того, чтобы насытить благостью свои верные сердца, но…

Теперь родители уже не выходили из второй комнаты и не пускали в нее Селию, чтобы ее не заразить.

Вскоре Селия уже и сама к ним не совалась. Они переговаривались через закрытую дверь, а еду готовил и привозил им их старенький сервитор. Он же убирал у родителей и стирал одежду. У себя в комнате Селия убиралась сама. «Я уже большая», – повторяла она себе. Раз родители больны, она должна быть самостоятельной… пока они не выздоровеют.

Селия знала, что они уже не выздоровеют.

В ночном небе, – осколок его был виден из окна – висели яркие пылающие звезды. Селия знала, что это корабли, она много раз видела, как корабли прибывают из Космоса, – ведь на Катур слетались со всех уголков Империума. Но эти просто висели, и их было много, очень много. Сперва Селия надеялась, что это прибыла помощь.

Сейчас она уже понимала, что нельзя помочь тем, кто все равно умрет.

Корабли были для того, чтобы не выпустить никого с Катура. По улице носилось, иногда долетая до ушей Селии, слово «карантин», и для всех, кто еще не умер, оно означало неминуемую смерть.

Как-то родители не ответили, когда Селия к ним обратилась.

Спустя несколько дней из-под дверей родительской комнаты потянуло тяжелым и терпким смрадом. Селии не хотелось туда заглядывать – даже если бы родители не предостерегали ее. Ей не хотелось видеть, во что превратились ее папочка и мамочка. Она и так представляла себе, как выглядят умершие от Чумы Неверия. Их трупы раздувались до неузнаваемости, рты раскрывались, и из них еще много дней после смерти продолжала сочиться мерзкая коричневая жидкость. Синие языки вываливались, вскоре превращаясь в бесформенные комья. Гнилые бубоны вздувались на мертвой плоти, похожие на каких-то животных, пожирающих падаль…

А когда на их улице совсем не осталось живых, мертвые начали вставать.

Лохмотья сгнившей одежды болтались на их раздутых, багрово-синих телах, мокрые от трупной жидкости. Губы и веки выгнивали, и ожившие мертвецы как будто смеялись над происходящим. Ногти у них продолжали расти после смерти, – кривые, желтые, очень твердые, как каменные, – и мертвые брели, выставив перед собой руки с этими ногтями.

Им хотелось есть.

Селии тоже хотелось есть, потому что уже три дня, как сервитор ничего не готовил. Он в последние дни работал очень плохо. «Старенький уже», – жалела его Селия.

Она рискнула выйти из комнаты.

Пробралась на кухню.

Продуктов у них практически не осталось. Пошарив в ящиках буфета, Селия нашла два маленьких сухаря и консервную банку с синтепастой. Срок годности у нее давно истек, но Селия вскрыла ее, дважды при этом порезавшись и разворотив палец – она еще не умела обращаться с консервным ножом, а потом, найдя чистую ложку, выела полбанки.

Остальное надо было оставить на потом – неизвестно, что будет дальше.

Синтепаста была безвкусной, скользкой и отдавала затхлостью и горечью. Но Селия так проголодалась, что даже это показалось ей вкуснятиной.

Спустя несколько дней сервитор умер окончательно.

Селия рискнула выбраться в подъезд. На улицу, конечно, она бы не пошла – существа, которые еще недавно были людьми и которые сейчас, как вспомнила Селия, звались чумными зомби, запросто могли ее растерзать. А вот заглянуть к соседям…

Если у них есть какая-то еда, она все равно им уже не нужна.

Первая квартира оказалась забита трупами, и Селия выскочила из нее, отплевываясь. Во второй она все же пробралась на кухню и нашла там какие-то консервы и пачку галет.

Но этого было мало, катастрофически мало.

От голода у Селии уже кружилась голова. Ей было плохо и от недоедания, и от невыносимого смрада, окутавшего, казалось, весь Катур, и от стонов и рычания, которые издавали чумные зомби за окном. Подумать только, размышляла она, про них было в комиксах и кино, которое папа не разрешал мне смотреть! Может быть, там было что-то про то, как от них спастись? Задыхаясь и кашляя противной железистой на вкус мокротой, девочка поползла обратно в свою квартиру. Она нашла в шкафу свои старые комиксы, но в них чумные зомби только нападали на людей, а потом прилетали бравые Космические Десантники и всех спасали.

Наверное, если к нам и прилетят Космические Десантники, то силы карантина их не пустят, решила Селия. Она даже немного поплакала из-за этого – ей очень хотелось увидеть хотя бы одного Космодесантника, хоть одним глазком! – но даже на плач у нее не хватало сил, и вскоре она отключилась.

Когда Селия проснулась, голод терзал ее внутренности, будто консервным ножом.

Она пыталась успокоиться. Попила воды из-под крана – хорошо, что она еще капала оттуда, хотя и очень слабо. Пожевала страничку комикса. Это помогло заглушить голод, но очень ненадолго.

Селия не знала, сколько она пролежала среди комнаты. Подняться не было сил, – она не могла даже перебраться с пола на кровать, которая стояла совсем рядом. И вдруг с улицы послышались выстрелы.

«Живые!» – обрадовалась Селия. Следовало как-то дать о себе знать, но сил не было даже на то, чтобы подтащить тело к окну. Выстрелы грохотали, чумные зомби ревели, и кто-то выкрикивал команды. Селия глотала слезы.

Какое счастье слышать настоящий теплый, живой голос! Даже если обладатели этих голосов не найдут Селию и не спасут – какое счастье, что они здесь!

Сколько в них живого теплого мяса.

Сколько в них живой теплой крови.

У самой Селии и того, и другого оставалось уже очень немного. Она до того исхудала, что любимые синие штаны и джемпер теперь болтались на ней, как на вешалке. С трудом девочка выпрямилась – сперва на коленях, потом встала на ноги. Ноги плохо слушались, но упорно несли ее на улицу, ведь на улице ее могло ждать спасение. По крайней мере, Селия очень на это надеялась.

Но она двигалась так медленно…

Когда ей все же удалось выбраться, никого живого на улице уже не было. Только валялось несколько тел в мундирах. Окровавленные мундиры были разорваны, а тела – обглоданы, и Селия закашлялась, потому что заплакала – и задохнулась.

Это были имперские гвардейцы. Они-то наверняка пришли спасти выживших – и погибли от атаки чумных зомби.

Селии доводилось видеть имперских гвардейцев на многочисленных пиктах, но такие ей еще не попадались. Их мундиры были камуфляжной расцветки, а на шевронах была какая-то крепость с крыльями. Селия наклонилась и по складам прочла надпись: «Ка-да-я». «Кадия», – повторила она, поправившись. Кадия, не Кадая.

Какая разница? Эти люди были героями, и если бы она успела выйти, они бы ее спасли. А теперь их тела лежат здесь, беспомощные и окровавленные, обглоданные чумными зомби…

На них еще оставалось мясо.

Голод снова скрутил внутренности так, что в голову ударила волна боли.

Погибшим гвардейцам все равно, кто ест их мясо. Это как соседям. Им уже не нужны консервы, и их собственное мясо им тоже не нужно.

Заострившимися и пожелтевшими от истощения ногтями Селия вспорола бицепс лежавшего перед ней гвардейца, попыталась вырвать кусок его тела, наконец, урча от голода, впилась в его руку зубами.

Мясо…

Живое…

Еще не успевшее остыть…

Она жевала и жевала, заливаясь слезами и чувствуя, как кусочки чужой плоти проскальзывают в ее живот. Казалось, вместе с чужим телом к ней возвращается жизнь. «Я помолюсь Императору за этого человека, – думала Селия, успокаиваясь; насыщение вернуло ей душевное равновесие и пробудило укол совести. – И за папу с мамой, и за соседей. Я помолюсь, и Он меня простит».

Она побрела дальше – по улице, в том направлении, куда вел след от траков армейской машины. Конечно, это была машина гвардейцев. Может быть, они обернутся и увидят маленькую девочку, которую нужно спасти? Главное – вытереть с лица остатки крови и мяса их товарища…

Вместе с кровью Селия вытерла гной, оставшийся на ее руке.

Бубон. У нее бубон…

Может быть, у гвардейцев с Кадии все-таки есть лекарство?

Она шла и шла, стараясь не попадаться на слепые желтые бельма чумных зомби. Многие из них умерли во второй раз: Селия видела их тела, то развороченные выстрелами, когда мертвая плоть разбрызгивалась во все стороны, а из дыр вытекала трупная жидкость, то с проломленным черепами, в которых гнила серая дряблая кашица, оставшаяся от мозга, то раздавленные машинными траками. Сырое мясо, багрово-синюшное, тошнотворное, распадалось на глазах, и осколки размозженных костей торчали из него, как торчали архитектурные чудеса погибаюшего Катура из гниющего месива улиц.

Время от времени между трупами чумных зомби обнаруживались тела гвардейцев. Их было мало, очень мало – должно быть, гвардейцы забирали своих, чтобы потом похоронить. А может быть, Селии просто так казалось.

Потому что трупы были единственным, что она могла есть.

Ей было стыдно, чертовски стыдно. И она всякий раз мысленно возносила молитвы Императору, потом извинялась перед мертвецом, потом повторяла сама себе, что мертвому уже все равно. А потом набрасывалась на тело, вырывала отросшими ногтями и зубами из него куски и жадно жевала.

А потом благодарила мертвого из неведомой Кадии.

Мысленно – потому что говорить она не могла, горло ее сдавило будто гниющей рукой или веревкой.

И наконец, Селия заметила между зданий какое-то движение.

Она застыла от ужаса. Это могли быть чумные зомби, а они не стали бы ждать ее смерти – они бы набросились на нее и убили. Или еще страшнее: разорвали бы в клочья еще живую. Селия содрогнулась, представив их коричневые зубы, которые жевали бы ее руки и грудь…

Это могли быть те самые гвардейцы с Кадии, которых она искала. Но нужно было придумать, что им сказать. Не признаваться же, что ты глодал тела их мертвых друзей. Надо соврать что-то, подумала Селия. Учительница в схоле говорила, что врать нехорошо. Но правда еще хуже. Надо соврать, что я украла консервы у умерших соседей. Я ведь и в самом деле их воровала.

Она стояла посреди улицы, пропахшей раздавленной падалью, и внезапно перед ней очутилась гигантская черная фигура. Она походила на человека, но была больше, намного, намного больше. Прочный керамитовый доспех тускло блестел, лицо закрывал шлем с горящими глазными линзами, на одном из наплечнике белела эмблема – белая птица, а в одной руке было оружие – болтер, вспомнила Селия, это болтер.

Космодесантник!

Голова у Селии закружилась от радости. Настоящий Космодесантник! Он пришел, чтобы спасти ее! Герой Империума сейчас подхватит ее в свои могучие руки и унесет…

Космодесантник поднял болтер, оружие рявкнуло, и Селия не сразу поняла, что стреляют в нее.

Удара болта она не почувствовала.

Ей показалось, что до нее донесся печальный вздох, как будто Космодесантник сожалел о ней. Липкие от трупных жидкостей обрывки джемпера разлетелись в стороны, и разлагающееся мясо вместе с осколками ребер, выбитое ударом болта, брызнуло во все стороны. Запах гниения резко усилился.

Селия осела на землю, раскрывая рот и пытаясь что-то сказать. Трупные бубоны на ее лице лопались, гной и сукровица текли по лицу. Космодесантник посмотрел на нее – и выстрелил еще раз.

И в этот момент Селия успела осознать, что пришло ее настоящее спасение.


End file.
